


The Handsome Stranger

by Sookiestark



Series: Ghost Stories of Westeros [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Stuff, Ghosts, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: A ghostly Oberyn visits Ellaria in her cell





	The Handsome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Like sooo many people, I am very disapointed in how the show handled Dorne and the Martells. After all, there is no way that Oberyn would ever think it was okay for someone to kill his brother and nephew. Anyway, this story is my way of giving Oberyn a voice to tell Ellaria he is pissed.

She does not look at the thing on the other wall, Everyday, they bring her food and water to wash herself and water to drink. When it is sunny here, they open the windows to let the cool breeze in and to let the flies settle on the thing. She has very little room, but she does her best to avoid it.

The smell coming from it was horrible, but with time and the winter, it has lessened.

The rats come at night and eat from it, chew what they can, in the dark. It is a terrible noise to her, but as nights pass, the noise hurts her ears less. After all, even rats must eat. In time, they will make the thing disappear from here and somehow knowing that makes her feel better.

The worst and most painful noises was when it was still making sounds, when it still moved and bled. Choking, crying, spitting, gasping, these were some of the noises it made. She had screamed herself silent, to cover the terrible sounds. Her throat raw with use, but for days after, it was quiet and still, she heard the small choking gasps and cries for mother in her ears, echoing.

She does not know how long she has been here. She had plans once to keep track of the days and her name and why she was here, but that was so long ago. It seems a silly thing that she was determined to do. After it grew silent, she drifted in her mind, chained to the wall. 

Once a week, a man comes in to clean the room. Another man comes less often to look her over and make sure she is well. They feed her and make sure she has water. Sometimes, there is even wine and meat. They want her alive and well to watch the thing rot and turn to bones. Perhaps, they will keep her here until it is dust. 

She used to cry and tear at her face, but they tied her arms, so she couldn’t pull out her eyes. She needed to see. She hasn’t struggled like that in so long, that now they have taken off the added restraints.

She watches what she can from the window. It is winter in the city. They have taken to shutting her window at night. They don’t want her to catch her death from the cold. 

It is a clear, cloudless, winter night that the handsome stranger comes. Suddenly, it is very, very cold in the room. Her breath is a mist. In he walks, like the smoke from the heat of her breath. He is strangely familiar, like the hero in a story. She wishes she could remember, but it escapes her.

He comes, through the bars of the door, dressed in gold with embroidered suns with rubies and a topaz ring the size of an egg on his long fingers. He never looks at her. It is like she is not there. His dark hair is the color of obsidian with a few streaks of silver. His eyes are sparkling dragon glass in a dark cave. Lean and muscular like a cat, he saunters in the room with the steps of a mountain lion.

He leans over the thing she never looks at and the spirit of a beautiful girl steps out. He takes her hand and kisses her cheek and says he forgives her and she was misled. He calls her daughter. 

It comes back to her in a flood. She remembers the first time he noticed her at Sunspear and he walked with her all day, ignoring everyone else, to tell her stories of his travels around Essos.

 

She remembers what it was like to be loved by such a man. 

She remembers that it is actually her daughter and that this is a prison cell and she is suffering.

She speaks, unsure if she still can, as it has been so long, since she has used her voice, “Oberyn..”

He looks at her and she struggles to her feet. He comes closer to her, so close, if she wasn’t chained, she could touch him.

“Take me with you, my love. Take me with you..”

He looks at her like a man might looks at a bug. “I did not come for you. I came for my daughter. You are nothing, less than nothing.”

“What? I don’t understand.. I took revenge out of my love for you. I would not wait, like Doran.”

“Do not speak of my brother and the Prince. Your Prince. You are the destruction of House Martell. You killed your Prince, your lord, and his son. You turned cousin against cousin, spilling blood. Dorne does not kill little girls, but you have turned us into the very thing we swore to never be. If I could, I would do things to you that Cersei is not clever enough to imagine. Your name will be the worst curse and people will spit when they speak of you. Ellaria, I hate you more than I ever hated the Lannisters and I wish you a long miserable life in this tiny cell.”

She starts screaming again and this time she does not stop.


End file.
